1 Minute And 1 Second
by Fidyagami
Summary: Selama darah masih berwarna sama. Rambut berwarna sama. Selama itu pula garis yang tertakik di sana akan tergurat abadi. Meskipun tidak pernah berujung dan berakhir. Walau semenit, sedetik tidak bisa terlupakan/abal! T,T. RnR?


**Warning: SONGFIK by Epik High, (1 minute and one second), Au banget. Alur gak jelas. Buatnya setengah gak sadar sih! Don't like don't read! Don't flame! Typo!  
**

**Disarankan denger and liat dulu vidionya yah agar nyambung. Hehheh…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fik spesial buat Kiyo Rie aozora dan yang mau membaca ini ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Minute And 1 Second**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I-iya." Suara Hinata sangat terdegar jelas di telinga Sasuke. "Me-memang hubungan kita sepertinya sudah harus diakhiri."

Kepala gadis manis indigo itu menuduk setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada pria emo di depannya. Pria itu terkejut, namun keterkejutannya dengan rapat disembunyikannya walau hampir kelihatan. Ekspresi datar yang luar biasa ini-lah yang sangat Hinata benci.

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menggenang, menumpuk di sudut matanya. Dengan sangat keras dan berusaha, Hinata mencoba menelan kembali air mata tersebut.

Air mata yang selalu membuat Sasuke luluh dan iba. Yang selalu Sasuke benci pada dirinya sendiri saat Hinata mengeluarkannya.

Namun gadis itu sengaja menutupinya dengan poninya. Poni ratanya melangsai bebas menutupi mata dan airnya mutiaranya. Meneteskan ke lantai dingin berdebu tipis.

Pria itu menghela napas, ia ingin sekali berbicara mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Namun semuanya sulit untuk dikeluarkannya. Suaranya hanya mampu sampai ke kerongkongannya saja. Sudah terjebak dan tercekat di dalam sana. Sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Ekspresinya masih seperti tadi datar dan menyebalkan. Tapi, hatinya siapa yang tahu?

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pria emo itu meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya bergerak, yang penting dia harus pergi dulu dari sana.

**I can't let go**

**I see you no matter**

Sasuke membuka pintu dapan Hinata dengan cepat setelah itu ia pun menutupnya kembali.

Blam.

Sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada yang membanting pintu…

Ia teringat kesalahannya waktu itu. Membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya sakit hati. Sejak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dengan berat Hinata kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya kebantal yang sedari tadi menyangganya, membantunya melamun dan menyesal. Yah, wanita itu menyesal, kenapa hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus cepat berakhir tanpa kata-kata yang jelas dan tanpa keterangan yang jelas.

Sakit hati. Pasti pria itu sangat sakit hati.

Titik-titik air membasahi bantal ungu mudanya itu, seolah sandaran itu adalah bahu seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Hanya beralas ketakutan ia merengkuh takdir. Jalan yang sudah dipilih memang seperti ini lah. Dia tidak bisa membawa nama Tuhan di sisinya.

Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Menahan suaranya agar isakkannya tak terdengar sampai keluar. Desahan kegetiran sangat mudah dikeluarkan. Keegoisan hati melambung tinggi di atas ubun-ubun.

Ia sungguh tak mau terlihat sedih, apalagi hubungannya kandas seperti ini. Dia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Sifat Sasuke memang tidak cocok untuknya. Pria itu terlalu pendiam, sulit ditebak dan itu yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Apa lah arti sebuah kata nyaman jika dilandasi keterpaksaan dan perbuatan.

**Where I look**

**My crumbling heart**

**I can't hide**

**Baby, one minute, one second**

Pertambahan bulan terhenti membuat menutup suara. Tarikkan senyuman menjadi neraka yang mengaliri kesedihan. Angin berhembus di atas ketenangan yang menyengsarakan.

Gelombang suara yang cepat dikatakan hanya menjadi penyesalan belaka. Bicara tanpa pikir hanya membuat kesadaran diri menipis.

Lagi-lagi kebingungan hadir di sekitar. Hidup bergelut kesenangan itu tidak selamanya. Menyadari semua perbuatan selalu terlambat.

Untuk apa kata harapan hanya disamakan dengan arti dari ketiga lilin mati dan satu yang hidup?

Dengan cepat dan mulus kata-kata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka telah Hinata katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Di pagi yang cerah bergelut kehangatan. Di suasana yang nyaman untuk berbagi senyuman. Di awal hari yang menyenangkan untuk berbagi tawa. Tapi tidak bagi mereka.

**I can't let go**

**I hear your voice no matter**

Semua telah terjadi. Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. Selalu penyesalan.

Ah, Hinata tidak boleh menyesal. Dia harus kuat. Dia ceria dan… dia munafik.

Telalu meunafik untuk bilang kepadanya kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintai Sasuke.

Bohong!

Untuk apa Tuhan memberikan dosa sebagai imbalan berbohong? Semua sudah direncanakan dan dipikirkan.

Namun, apa daya seorang gadis lemah lembut seperti Hinata ini.

Dia sudah sangat bingung, tak ada solusi yang di dapatnya selain putus. Bengkaknya mata tidak sebengkak hati.

Dia terlalu lemah membuat keputusan. Dia takut, takut kalau Sasuke akan pergi darinya, dan nyatanya sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menyetujui permintaanya. Sudah pergi darinya. Lenyap semata-mata kemarin-kemarin tidak ada hal yang jelas dan pasti.

Bagaimana merasakan suasana jika tidak pernah dilahirkan? Apa akan seperti ini juga? Bagaimana dengan kesengsaraan yang hadir dalam pikiran yang selalu tidak bisa ditepiskan.

**Where I go**

**My broken heart**

**I can't breathe**

**Baby, for one minute, one second**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah bangun, ia sarapan pagi itu di depan TV ruang tamu rumahnya. Sambil menyuap nasi goreng matanya terus terpaku ke layar Tv.

Rasanya sepertinya Sasuke meyendok makanan mundur. Bukan menyendok mengunyah dan menelan. Tapi menelan, mengunyah dan menyendok.

Diletakkannya piring tersebut di atas meja di depannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

**You said you were having a bad hair day**

**You said your eyes were puffy, and fell back asleep**

Seakan ada yang mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya, seakan seseorang itu berdiri di sofa dan melompat-lompatinya, seakan ada sesuatu yang pecah dan berserakkan dilantai. Seperti ada air tumpah dari wadah kaca besar. Seakan daun-daun diperkarangan rumahnya terbang dan masuk ke dalam. Seakan semua kaca di rumahnya pecah berkeping-keping. Seakan angin suka berkumpul dalam sana dan mengejeknya.

Ia menoleh ke buku tebal tergeletak di sampingnya dan meraihnya. Rasanya barusan ia merobek buku itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Buku pemberian Hinata tentang pengetahuan sifat manusia.

Ia terkejut saat pandangannya ke bawah sepatu sportnya sudah ada di sana siap untuk dipakai. Sejak kapan?

Setahunya sepatu itu sudah ia buang jauh-juah. Dari penglihatannya dan perasaannya.

**Sulking, I silently took off my jacket,**

**Picked up the phone and ordered take out**

Pluk.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang menjatuhkan sesuatu di atas badannya. Sesuatu itu seperti jaket. Ia masih dalam keadaan menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi sepatu yang dibuangnya itu. Tidak ada.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan meraih sesuatu yang dirasakannya terjatuh dibahunya. Namun semua itu tidak ada.

Halusinasi?

**Closed the curtain**

**and without knowing how many hours passed**

**Watching DVD'**

Sasuke manatap kembali TV yang berada di depannya. Ia memandang kosong pada layar tersebut.

Dan penglihatannya menangkap sebuah film. Sebuah film DVD yang sudah ditontonnya beberapa pekan lalu bersama Hinata. Film itu hanya bergerak mundur di setiap adegan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mlihat lebih jelas. Dan kali ini pandangannya salah. Yang ada di layar kaca TV bukan film kemarin. Tapi hanya acara biasa.

**The sound of your breath as you leaned against my shoulder**

**I thought that it was a good thing we didn't go out**

Hinata membuka pintu toilet kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali.

Ia menghampiri kaca berukuran sedang yang berada di sana. Dipandanginya sosok diri dalam kaca tersebut. Matanya menatap matanya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilihatnya hanya kekosongan bagai melihat di tempat yang gelap. Bagai jurang dalam yang gelap tak ada cahaya sedikit pun, yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilompati dan terjun ke dalamnya.

Ia memutar keran dan membasuh mukanya.

Ia sudah memutuskan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan pergi ke kampus. Seingatnya ia punya mata pelajaran hari ini, dan itu tidak ingin dilewatinya. Dan seingatnya lagi, ada mata kulyah yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

Hinata keluar dari toilet, matanya langsung menangkap sebuah benda yang menjadi bagian dari kamarnya.

Piano.

"Geser yang benar." Hinata menggerutui Sasuke yang membantunya menggeser Piano berat di depannya. Tertatih-tatih Hinata dan Sasuke menggeser piano hitam yang sangat berat itu. Sore ini Hinata baru saja dibelikan ayahnya piano. Gadis itu sangat menyukainya.

Tadinya piano itu menghadap ke arah dalam. Dan sekarang Hinata ingin piano itu menghadap ke jendela

"Berat sekali" Sasuke menyudahi geserannya yang terakhir ke arah samping kanannya, dan piano sudah tergeserkan.

"Haha." Tersenyum pelan hampir tertawa Hinata berkata, "Aku buatkan jus jeruk ya?"

"Boleh." Sahut Sasuke datar seperti biasa, sedetik kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi piano yang sedari tadi tidak di singgahi.

Sementara Hinata ke belakang untuk mengambil minuman, Sasuke mendekatkan kursinya ke piano tersebut.

Saat Hinata kembali lagi dengan secangkir jus di tangannya, ia melihat Sasuke bermain dengan piano. Dengan lantunan lagu yang sangat Hinata suka.

Berjalan pelan gadis itu menghampirinya, tersenyum lembut ia ke arahnya.

Lalu cangkir itu ditaruhnya di atas piano hitam kelam tersebut.

"Boleh ikutan?"

Melirik sebentar, menghentikan permainannya dan mengangguk Sasuke menggeser duduknya sedikit, tak butuh waktu lama sebagian kursi itu sudah diduduki Hinata juga.

"Main lagu apa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah."

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya.

Bersama-sama mereka melantunkan dan membunyikan piano baru Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya dari ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Melangkah pelan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, dia meraih beberapa helai pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk kulyah sebentar lagi.

**Ridiculously these thoughts still torment me**

**I unexpectedly remember the jokes that you made and I fall apart**

**Moments that are really no big deal upset me**

Sasuke keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya, pagi ini ada mata kulyah favoritnya. Langkahnya cepat menerobos angin menghampiri mobil birunya yang diparkir tepat di depan rumah sederhana tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ia membanting pintu, tadi pintu rumah dan sekarang pintu mobil. Seolah-olah semua itu dapat meredamkan amarahnya yang sedang memuncak di atas ubun-ubunnya. Dan menghapuskan rasa dosa yang bergelantungan dalam penatnya.

Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa gadisnya memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tidak ada alasan dan kepastian. Bukan, Sasuke salah. Bukan tidak ada kepastian. Namun pria itu sendiri yang tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Dia juga pergi semaunya sendiri tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia juga salah.

**I suddenly remember the faces that you used to make and I break apart**

Sasuke baru merasakan bingung. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mata onyx-nya menatap kaku kearah stir mobil yang tak bergerak itu.

Cklek.

"Sasuke, ma-maaf ya gara-gara aku kau telat. Pasti kau tidak mau kan ketinggalan mata kulyah kesukaanmu. Maaf ya, aku sedang bersih-bersih tadi."

Pria itu seperti mendengar suara halus di sampingnya. Buru-buru pria itu langsung menoleh cepat ke arah sampingnya.

Kosong.

Dia berhalusinasi.

Itu tadi seperti kata-kata yang selalu Hinata lontarkan kalau ia telat. Dan Sasuke pasti bilang. "Hn."

Sasuke mengangkat senyum mengejeknya. Dia mengejek dirinya karena nyatanya dia lemah.

**No matter where you went, at the bar right at the corner  
When you sat in your little corner**

Hinata terduduk di sofa putih ruang tamunya, masih ada waktu beberapa menit untuk dia bersantai sebelum pergi ke kampus. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah. Entah mengapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menghindari warna merah. Merah bukan warna kesukaannya. Tapi warna yang sangat ia benci. Karena merah itu lambing kesedihan, warna darah, dan warna amarah.

Rambutnya sengaja ia uraikan dan hari ini matanya terlihat lebih hitam bukan kurang tidur namun ia hanya menghiasnya sedikit dengan menggunakan celak dan maskara. Sehingga matanya terlihat tajam.

**You laid your hands on top of each other on your left leg**

Tiba-tiba dirinya terjatuh sendiri dalam posisi keadaan tidur dengan kaki masih terjulur ke bawah. Tas kulyah merahnya masih dipegangnya.

Dia masih menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan tidak berujung. Seketika matanya terpejam. Ia bukan terlelap, ia hanya lelah dan ingin memutar waktu sesaat, merileks-kan pikirannya dan hatinya.

Matanya terbuka seketika dan ia berlari ke kamar kecil. Dengan paksa gadis ini membuka kotak kecil yang bertengger di atas tempat cuci tangan.

Tergesa-gesa ia mencari sesuatu. Odol, sikat gigi yang ada di dalamnya terjatuh berserakkan ulah tangan kecilnya. Semuanya dijatuhkannya sampai pada sebuah botol kecil berisi pil-pil berwarna putih-merah.

Perlahan Hinata terduduk lesu di tempat ia berdiri. Ia membuka tutup botol itu dan menuangkan isi setengahnya, dipandanginya pil itu lekat-lekat. Ini adalah obat penenang dan obat tidur yang biasa ayahnya gunakan kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur.

**When you were tired and yawned, you kept the tears you wiped away  
And you would smile like an idiot, showing the dimples in your two cheeks**

Beberapa butir pil merah putih itu sekejab dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan ia pun menelannya cepat-cepat dengan susah tanpa bantuan air. Serasa ada yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh yang menjadikannya ingin terlelap tidur selamanya.

Kepala kecil itu disandarkan ke bagian sisi dinding kamar mandi. Seketika matanya mengatup kembali dalam pikiran tenang sesaat.

Masih terduduk di tempat tak lama kemudian ia pun merasakan mual akan muntah.

Kloset yang ada di sampingnya yang paling dekat dijadikan tempat muntahannya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Seketika ia memuntahkan cairan putih dan seluruh yang ada diperutnya serta pil-pil yang telah ia makan tadi.

Tenggorokkannya berasa panas, ia sangat butuh air sekarang. Susah payah Hinata berdiri dengan memegang bagian kloset.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok ke arah kamar mengambil air sirup botolan yang seingatnya dibelinya kemarin. Namun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa pecahan botol yang dijatuhkannya tadi menikam kakinya. Ia agak berjalan miring karena kesakitan.

Setelah ia meminumnya sampai kandas gadis ini memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamarnya begitu rapi dan bersih. Cat putih, serta peralatan lainya yang berwarna putih membuat Hinata muak dengan pandangannya.

Ia duduk di depan kaca rias dan memandangi dirinya sebentar. Gadis itu memandang telapak kakinya yang berdarah, perlahan ia mencabut kaca yang menusuk kulit kakinya. Meringis sebentar kemudian Hinata memberikan plaster ke kakinya.

Ia sesegukkan sebentar dan menatap kaca kembali. Linangan air mata sudah tidak keluar. Hanya ekspresi bersedih yang ia punya. Mereka sudah keras menjadi kubangan lumpur dalam hati.

Dia mengambil lipblos yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. Ketika tangannya akan menyentuhkan ujung lipblos ke bibirnya kegiatannya terhenti seketika. Dipandanginya lipblos merah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tanpa akal Hinata mencoretkan kaca di depannya dengan menggunakan lipblos tersebut. Besar-besar Hinata menulis apa yang ada di benaknya. SASUKE.

Setelah huruf E terakhir yang ditulisnya dilepaskannya seketika benda malang tersebut yang ujungnya sudah kandas. Dengan amarah Hinata menyentakkan seluruh bedak dan peralatan kecantikkannya yang berdiri diam di atas meja rias ke samping kanan sehingga dalam sekejab semuanya sudah menyentuh tanah dengan didasari suara nyaring pentulan benda keras dan pecahan benda kaca.

Dia berlari gontai kearah kasur yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia duduk dan kembali tidur seperti tadi.

"Hinata."

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam gadis indigo ini mendengar suara ada yang memanggilnya. Ia merasakan suara itu berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya. Suara wanita atau pria? Siapa dia.

Hinata membuka matanya cepat. Ia bangun dari tidurnya cepat dan menoleh kanan-kiri.

Sepi. Rapi seperti semula. Di kaca tidak ada coretan tangannya.

Mimpi?

**Whenever you drank water  
The pinky that you raised**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor universitasnya. Kini ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gadis itu terus melangkah sampai pada ruangannya.

"Kau terlambat Hinata." Sakura tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam ruangan dan menyapanya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat, setelah itu ia pun berlalu darinya. Tampak beberapa buku tebal yang dipegang Sakura. Ia menenteng tas memang bersiap akan pulang.

Hinata masih menatap punggung Sakura walau dari kejauhan sampai perempuan itu menghilang.

Hinata tak sadar ternyata jam di rumahnya mati mungkin karena ia terlalu lelap tidur sampai waktu banyak sekali terbuang.

Setelah itu ia pun berjalan menyusuri koridor kembali. Belum tahu pasti tujuannya.

**The glossy black hair that could blind  
I thought your clumsy chopstick skills were charming  
Your full lips, I hoped it would be forever**

Setelah Sasuke sampai di kampus ia langsung melirik jam tangannya, ternyata banyak waktu yang terbuang dari tadi. Berarti hari ini dia tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Pria itu mengambil langkah mencari tempat duduk dan menarik ranselnya—mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya di tempat. Para mahasiswa lain tampak sedang membaca pula di sekitarnya.

Prang.

Sebuah pecahan benda kaca terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Setelah pria menoleh kesana dan kemari tidak ada seorang pun. Lagi-lagi selalu halusinasi yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi dari kejuhan Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, seseorang itu sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Sesaat mereka saling adu pandang kemudian mengalihkannya kembali.

Sulit bernapas dan melelahkan. Hidup dalam tumpuhan perasaan yang ditumpahkan dalam wadah kebingungan. Gelutan reaksi kimia yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menyapa.

Seolah hanya kebutaan yang tengah merajai mereka. Tidak ada koreksi diri namun kemungkinan terseret kaca hitam.

**I can't let go  
(The whisper that takes my breath away)  
For one moment  
(Our sweet secrets)**

Hinata sadar di sana ada Sasuke. Dan ia pun mengahmpirinya dengan perasaan tenang.

"Hai." Sapanya seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya bisa membalas tatapan Hinata dengan dingin. Sekilas dia tersenyum tipis dan berpaling lagi dari buku.

Ah, jika ia punya masalah dengan Hinata pasti semunya akan begini. Dan ketakutan-ketakutan itu semua hanya sebuah halusinasi yang selalu berputar di kepala mereka berdua.

Karena mereka sadar walau semenit, sedetik, mereka tidak bisa saling melupakannya.

**For us who is as sad as our love was beautiful  
(Can my tears still remember you?)**

Masih dengan tujuannya Hinata melangkah melewati Sasuke. Gadis ini terus melangkah mencari buku yang akan dipinjamnya.

Entah mengapa waktu sangat lambat berputar. Keslahan yang dilakukan semata-mata hanya sebuah ilusi namun tak pasti, menghantui disetiap tarikkan napas bersama hujan. Buat apa pikiran kosong yang belum pasti tak bermakna?

Dapatkah menelusuri kelamnya kedalaman lautan dan gelapnya titik hati sudut di tengah malam?

Menelusuri arah angin yang tiada berhenti.

Menandingi kecepatan arah gelombang suara. Mengikis setiap batang helaian sakit hati yang terbuang.

Menyia-nyiakan air mata mutiara yang selalu terbuang. Membuang sedetik waktu yang selamanya tidak bisa dibeli kembali. Menyengsarakan diri sendiri dalam lobang hitam yang dibuat.

Pikirkan tentang waktu yang berputar mundur. Ada kalanya kita menjadi bukan diri kita.

Sifat yang berbeda sangat menghalangi.

Sifat yang sama sungguh binasa.

Serba salah.

Hanya mendengar suara yang tidak penting.

Hanya mendengar pendapat yang belum pasti diketahui.

Hanya menjadi dan selamanya menjadi tidak tahu.

Suasana hati mencengkram pembulu urat nadi.

Menusuk-nusuk penglihatan dan perasaan mata hati. Mengoyak bagian sisi paling penting dalam sini.

**I can't let go**

**(Our quirks and habits)**

**For one moment**

**(The beautiful moments)**

Mungkin abu dalam diri masih berselimut kegelapan.

Sehingga setetes saja tidak ada. Tertatih menuju kedewasaan. Menyongsong arah perpisahan yang rumit. Membuat jalan lurus tanpa belok dalam bumi sungguh mustahil. Genangan air lumut membius semua kenangan dalam diri. Tak peduli angin deras mengguyur mengeringkannya.

Guratan kecemasan menjadi warna-warni dunia palsu. Semua itu hanya pikiran kenangan kosong yang terhenti berputar. Mereka hanya bisa berjalan mundur dan berbanding terbalik.

Apa pun beda semata hanya belantara. Tidak peduli kiasan atau amanah yang tercapai. Yang diiringi ketulusan dan ketegapan berdiri. Mengalirkan hati sekental darah merah. Kerusakkan hati mendera otak. Otak yang hanya dituntun keinginan nafsu ke kiri. Menggantung sebuah perputaran dan perkembangan saraf duniawi.

Sesedih hati tidak semesra bayangan. Semua hal yang terjadi hanya bisa diputar balik dalam sebuah vidio. Membalikkan waktu jika suatu saatnya tiba. Angan-angan bayangan terus diserap dalam kalbu.

Menarik kembali air mata yang tertetes. Menarik kembali air yang sudah ditumpahkan ke atas tubuh. Dan berjalan santai melewatinya tanpa hambatan.

Bisikkan halus menggema besar dalam ulu hati. Bisikkan itu hanya dari diri kedua yang tersembunyi. Semua perbuatan sama pada manusia. Dan semua itu sudah mereka janjikan sebelumnya.

Selama darah masih berwarna sama. Rambut berwarna sama.

Selama itu pula garis yang tertakik di sana akan tergurat abadi.

Meskipun tidak pernah berujung dan berakhir.

Walau semenit, sedetik tidak bisa terlupakan.

**Still for one moment**

**For one minute, one second**

**We can't go back**

**(For one minute, one second)****  
**

.

.

.

Hehehhe T,T aneh kan? Ternyata saya memang gak bisa mendalami SH.

Awalnya mau saya buat sad ending. Karena saya gak bisa buat yang sedih yah ginilah jadinya.

Abal kan?

Saya juga bingung. Kayaknya hanya saya yang bisa ngerti ini ^^v

Ya sudah. Mohon kesedian merifyunya ^^

To kiyo: #bercucuran air mata# benarkan abal? Kamu boleh ngeflamenya kok T,T saya memang gak pandai bikin fik masih belajar T.T


End file.
